A new Assistant Professor will be recruited to the Departnnent of Physiology of the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health. The Department will recruit an outstanding researcher in the field of Synaptic Function, and this new faculty member will join a core of 5 existing Physiology Faculty working in this field. The new faculty member will develop an independent research program, and bring strength and new blood to an outstanding synergistic group of independent investigators already established at this institution. As an integral member of the Synaptic Function core group, the new faculty member will enhance the research activities of this strong team of investigators.